


only happy accidents [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oh No FEELINGS, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, WE HAD RULES, dating so secret the other person doesn't realize you're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: In hindsight, Shane is too old to have thought that friends with benefits was something that the two of them would be able to pull off. He’s had friends with benefits before that worked beautifully, but they were not with people whose jobs were tied up in his own, whose friendships were as closely interwoven into Shane’s everyday life as Ryan’s is. He’d thought these were the very things that could keep it from getting weird, because they were such good buddies, Ryan would be solidly cemented as his pal that nothing could shift him.This was a miscalculation, on Shane’s part.--OR: Lots of friends sleep together casually without it getting weird. Surely Ryan and Shane can, too.





	only happy accidents [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [only happy accidents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977726) by [varnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varnes/pseuds/varnes). 



> Runs 57:50. Cover art & podbook compiled by me. Editing by analise010 & me.

  


**MP3 [25.6 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/only%20happy%20accidents.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [28.5 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/only%20happy%20accidents.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ITPE, Cas! I hope you enjoy these ridiculous boys being ridiculous as much as I do XD
> 
> Weirdly, I often have trouble finding my "Shane Voice", but big shoutout to varnes, because for whatever reason, while recording this fic, I felt like it really just _clicked_ for me, and I think that's in the writing. So, A++ conveying they boys' voices in the writing style here! It made it a fun one to podfic :D


End file.
